After the Chamber
by kingdommast
Summary: After catching the perp, it's off to the magical world for the trail. How will the team react to magic being everywhere and used for nearly everything?


After the Chamber

Chapter One: Meeting the In-laws

It was almost time for the team to leave for England and Harry was a little nervous.

"Potter, did you get our living arrangement ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, my in-laws have wanted to meet you for a while and have offered to let us stay there for the duration of the trial." Harry said. Gibbs nodded and after double-checking that he had everything headed towards the elevator.

"So how are we getting there?" Palmer asked, excited.

"In a plane. Hermione will be meeting us at the airport." Harry said. At this news Jimmy's face fell a bit.

"Jimmy, don't worry there will be plenty of magic where we're going to be staying." Harry told him.

Jimmy started to smile again. They got through the airport fairly quickly for which Harry was glad for and they were soon on their way. The flight was uneventful and passed quickly.

When they landed Harry took the lead and looked for Hermione. He found her quickly. He walked up to her and gave her a quick _**one-armed**_ hug.

"Hermione, lovely to see you. How are you and Ron?" He asked.

"We're lovely. As is our family. George has plans to come to America." Hermione said.

"Just what I need. A prank shop for my already prankster children." Harry moaned.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet my work family. This is Gibbs, the team leader. This is Tony, resident prankster. This is Tim, resident computer geek and this is Ziva, the resident assassin on our team. This is Ducky, our medical examiner and his assistant, Jimmy. Last but certainly not least is Abby our forensic scientist." Harry said gesturing to each person in turn.

"Team, meet the brains behind most of the operations I did at Hogwarts: Hermione." Harry said.

Everybody said their various hellos and either waved or shook her hand. With that done they started to walk out of the airport. When they got to Hermione's car, a four door gold sedan, Tim asked the obvious question.

"How are we going to fit in there?" Harry and Hermione smiled a little bit.

"There's an undetectable extension charm on it. Should be fairly comfortable." Hermione said, opening the driver's door and sliding in. Tim opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"What? Did you forget that we drive on the wrong side of the road?" Harry asked.

"We drive on the wrong side? Correction, they drive on the wrong side of the road." Tony said.

"Wrong. The English were doing things on the left side of the road long before we went to the right, therefore we drive on the wrong side." Harry said, sliding in on the passenger side. The team followed suit. Inside they found plenty of room and true to Hermione's prediction it was quite comfortable.

"Harry, you owe me 27 sickles." Hermione said. Harry reached into his pocket and handed her 27 silver coins.

"What was that for?" Tim asked.

"Payment for registering this car so that the charm could be put on it." Harry explained.

"It probably would have been a lot more expect that my father-in-law is authorized to place it on muggle devices." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds the whole family is coming over, not just Ron and me." Hermione said.

"Okay, thanks Hermione." Harry said before turning to the team.

"Some ground rules before we get to the house. Please try not to gawk too much at the magic being done. Second, don't take anything from George. Tony, you aren't allowed to even look at George outside of introductions. I barely trust the two of you together in the same room when you aren't plotting together, let alone when you are." Harry said. Tony looked wounded at this. Ziva grinned a little bit at this.

"Third, I would appreciate if you didn't repeat what I've said about the ministry around Percy. I would like to avoid offending one of my brothers." Harry said.

"Harry, what have you been saying about the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing that's not true." Harry said.

"So the _entire_ ministry personnel are blockheads?" Ziva asked.

"Ok, that one may have been a slight exaggeration. I think Percy and his wife are the only non-blockheads in the ministry." Harry amended. Ziva grinned at this. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Lastly, don't be surprised if you're interviewed about an item from Mr. Weasley. He has a fascination with muggles and muggle items." Harry said. The rest of the trip was filled with Harry and Hermione catching up. When they got there everybody unloaded and walked inside.

"Harry, how are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm fantastic." Harry said, smiling brightly.

"Mom, I would like you to meet the team. This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the team leader and my mentor in criminology." Harry said, gesturing to Gibbs.

"This is Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, He's good with people who need a laugh. He's also a good teacher of the way of Gibbs. This is Timothy 'Tim' McGee. He's our go-to computer guy. This is Ziva David. She is good at hand to hand and gun fighting. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"This is Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. He is our medical examiner and occasionally doubles as a shrink for bad guys. His assistant James 'Jimmy' Palmer and last but not least, this is Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto, our forensic scientist and computer expert. We mainly use Tim because he's in the bullpen with us. Together the two of them can do almost anything we ask of them." Harry said.

"Almost anything?" Tim asked.

"Gibbs' phone. Need I say more." Harry said.

Tim, Tony, and Ziva grimaced at this. Gibbs wanted to dig into this but doubted Harry would give up such information. Ducky was nodding his head in an understanding manner, while Abby and Jimmy were confused.

"So this is your team. Lovely to meet you all. I hope you're hungry, dinner will be done in about half an hour." Mrs. Weasley said. There were various noises of confirmation.

"Lovely, Harry why don't you introduce the team to everybody who's here, while I finish up." Mre. Weasley said.

"You sure you don't need help?" Harry asked.

"I've more then enough help, but thanks for offering." She said.

With that Harry led the team to the living room. In the room there was Ron, Hermione, George, Angela, Percy and his wife, Michelle, and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, how you doing mate?" Ron said.

"I'm doing well, making a name for myself, that sort of thing." Harry said, smiling.

"Harry, this is my wife, Michelle. Michelle, this is my brother-in-law Harry." Percy said.

"Good to meet you Michelle. I've heard a lot about you." Harry said.

"Right back at you, on both regards." Michelle said.

"Ron, Percy, Michelle, Mr. Weasley, meet my team. This is Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva. They're fellow field agents. This is Ducky and Jimmy, our M.E. and his assistant and this is Abby, our forensic scientist. Team meet Ron, one of my best mates. George and his wife Angela, fellow teammates on the Griffindor quidditch team. Percy and his wife Michelle. Percy expedited my nationalization and Mr. Weasley, my father-in-law." Harry said.

"George, you and Tony aren't allowed to look at each other. Angela, will you help me out on this one? It's not just for my sanity. Together they could probably drive everyone insane." Harry said.

"That reminds me. Harry, here's the latest report for Weasley Wizard Wheezes." George said, pulling out a huge binder. He handed it to Harry who opened it. Harry moved outside and started to create a circle out of stone. When that was done he tossed the binder into and flicked his wand at it.

"Incendio." He cast. The pages lit on fire and were quickly consumed.

"I'm assuming there's an actual report." Harry said to George.

"I'm hurt. I cannot believe that you wouldn't believe that that was the real report." George said.

"The real report, George, please." Harry said, calmly.

"Partypooper." George said, pulling out a roll of parchment. Nothing of interest happened until dinner, for which Harry was glad for.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley called. Tony smiled.

"No, no pranks, Tony." Harry groaned.

"What you think I would pull a prank during dinner?" Tony said.

"Maybe not during dinner but definitely before or after." Harry said, as they entered the dining room. Introductions went smoothly and soon dinner was under way. After dinner the group went to the living room to talk about Harry's work. After an hour or two there was a knock on the door.

"Harry be a dear and answer the door please?" Molly asked. Harry nodded as he stood up.

"Justin, David, right? How are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"We're doing good. How are you?" Justin asked.

"Doing good. Come on in." Harry said, standing out of the way. Ziva stood and hugged Justin. After their greeting everyone sat down.

"We have some not so great news." David said.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Judge Castrall is presiding." David said.

"Why is that not good?" Tony asked.

"He's the hardest judge to get muggle police work by as evidence." Justin explained.

"Of course. My life is never that easy while in the wizarding world." Harry said.

"Oh please, it can't be that bad." Ziva said.

"I cite my school years as evidence supporting my point." Harry said.

"Let's not get this started tonight. It's late enough you can pick it up in the morning." Hermione said. Everyone agreed and stood up. Ron, Hermione, George, Angela, Percy, Michelle, Justin, and David apparated away and everyone else climbed the stairs and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
